The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle Is mostly the same, except his arms can shrink whenever he wants them to. *Mr. Happy Is the same. *Mr. Nosy Is lighter green and he is the shape of Mr. Greedy and his nose is orange and it is shorter, he also grew a curl of black hair and he now has a black necktie. *Mr. Bump Is the same *Mr. Messy He has a unibrow and he has untidy blue and white sneakers. *Mr. Small Is orange and has a black top hat and white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous He is egg-shaped, he is purple, his nose is visible and is blue, he wears black shoes and wears glasses. He was formerly known as Mr. Jelly in the UK. *Mr. Noisy Is mostly the same, except he has a megaphone and walks like an elephant. *Mr. Lazy Is green and skinny and he has a pink cap *Mr. Funny His hat is bent, his nose has lines he has no gloves or flower and he gains a bowtie *Mr. Fussy His moustache is more neat, and gains glasses and a black bowtie. In Season 1 he was called Mr. Persnickety or Mr. Pernickety in the UK and Australia. *Mr. Bounce Is the same. *Mr. Strong He is triangle and he has no hat, but has a belt. *Mr. Grumpy Has a unibrow and a hat like Mr. Strong's in the books. *Mr. Quiet is now light blue and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five . *Mr. Tall now has a hat. *Mr. Rude trades his black hat for a pair of shoes. *Mr. Scatterbrain was formerly Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a literally pear-shaped magenta Mr. Man with a pink nose, a unibrow, and a hat like Mr. Tickle's. *Mr. Stubborn was formerly Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple, circular Mr. Man with two hairs on his head, a unibrow, and a yellow trianguar nose. Little Misses All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy No longer has a stem in her flower and she has eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty Now has pink curly pigtails and a neon green bow and pink rosy cheeks. *Little Miss Sunshine Is the same. *Little Miss Helpful Has orange hair, has lime green sneakers and wears a green fanny pack. *Little Miss Magic Wears a black top hat instead of a bow and fuschia clip shoes. *Little Miss Giggles Is the same. *Little Miss Chatterbox Is the same. *Little Miss Curious Is now square and has a nose and freckles. *Little Miss Fun (On the DVD cover) *Little Miss Scary Is the same. *Little Miss Whoops Wears a bow and glasses instead of bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity Is a new character, orange square Little Miss with her hair in a flip design. She has a green nose and white sneakers. *Little Miss Daredevil was formally Mr Brave. She is a yellow circle with orange hair and pink freckles and eyelashes and rocket boots and an Eivel Kinievel-style helmet. Character Accents Catch Phrases :Mr. Tickle: "I think somebody needs a tickle!" & "That man really needs a tickle" :Mr. Happy: "Wonderful!" :Mr. Nosey: "Just looking." :Mr. Bump: "Poopity poop." & "You'll never learn." & "Do you really think this is a good idea?" :Mr. Messy: "Shazam!" & "This is what I'm talking about." & (in the website) "Messy! Not dressy!" :Mr. Small: "Good Tidings, (character to who he's talking)." & "Great McGullicuty!" :Mr. Nervous: "This is the end!" & "Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" & "Gah!" :Mr. Noisy: "SUPER!" & (in the website) "I can't hear you!" :Mr. Lazy: "This is way too much work." & "Whoa!" & "That was exhausting" & "Nah its too much work". :Mr. Funny: "Honk! Honk!" :Mr. Fussy: "How revolting." & "Sweet Henrietta!" ("Sweet Apple Strudel!" in the UK broadcast.) & "This is the worst (insert noun here) I've ever seen! & "Mr. Messy(!)" :Mr. Bounce: "Hello! Good-bye!" & "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" :Mr. Strong: "Yo!" & "Aw pickles! (I hardly touched it.)" & "Good thing I came along." :Mr. Grumpy: "Crooked cucumbers! (then he usually says "I Quit!")" & "You dodo birds!" :Mr. Quiet: "Not so loud!" :Mr. Tall: "Hello, down there!" & "Aw, man!" :Mr. Rude: "I'll give you (noun, verb or adjective)." (Then farts, then a Mr. Men or Little Miss shout his name) & "Some people have no manners", ''"That man is as soft as a (item)" & "Or not. I don't give a croissant about it". :'Mr. Scatterbrain': "Where's my head?" & "Why didn't you say so?" :'Mr. Stubborn': "This (noun, verb or adjective) is cheap!", "Thank you, your wrong", "You are wrong, (person who's he talking to), "See, I told you (what he says is true" and "What did I tell you?" :'Little Miss Bossy': "I'm the boss around here!" :'Little Miss Naughty': "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" :'Little Miss Sunshine': "I love (noun, verb, or adjective), love em, love em, love em!" & "Good morning Dillydale!" & "Hooray for everybody!" :'Little Miss Helpful': "Just tryin' to be helpful." :'Little Miss Magic': "Sometimes my magic surprises even me."& "Isn't it amazing?" & "Zaraii!" & (in the website) "Tadahhh, Magic!" :'Little Miss Giggles': "(giggles)" :'Little Miss Chatterbox': "I like chocolate cake. I like pencil erasers (pencil rubbers in the UK broadcast) too."' :'Little Miss Curious': "Who, What, Where, When, Why, & How (insert a question)?" :'Little Miss Scary': "I love fear." & "Now that's scary." & "If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" :'Little Miss Whoops': "Whoops!" & "(Oh sure,) I'm a trained professional." :'Little Miss Calamity': "What a calamity!" :'Little Miss Daredevil''': "Let's boogie!" & "I dare you!" & "(to Mr. Quiet) Hang on to your patootee!" & "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Surf & Sand (Sand & Surf in UK & AU releases) / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott -Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious, * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1),Little Miss Helpful (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Giggles, * Simon Callow - Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr. Happy (Season 1) * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Curious * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Notes *This is the first TV appearences of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *Season 2 takes place one year after season one. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. *Cartoon Network is going to air the TV film The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops, Dish Network tv guide showed the word Calling Dr. Whoops without the word little miss on it. Cartoon Network Movies and Aardman Animations produce it. Gallery. File:TV Mr.Tickle.jpg File:TVMr. Happy.jpg File:TVmr. Nosey.jpg File:TVMr. Bump.jpg File:TVmrmessy.jpg File:Mr. Small TMMS.jpg File:MrNervous.gif File:TVmr.noisy.jpg File:TVMrLazy.jpg File:2009 Mr. Funny.JPG File:MrPernickety2008.gif File:Mr. Bounce.jpg File:TVmrstrong.jpg File:TVmr.grumpy.jpg File:TVMr-Quiet.jpg File:Mr. Tall.JPG File:MrmanMS0902 468x365.jpg File:1645956.jpg File:MrStubborn.gif File:Miss-bossy-626956582.jpg File:1645979.jpg File:Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg File:1645961.jpg File:Miss magic.jpg File:Miss giggles.jpg File:Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif File:1645976.jpg File:1645977.jpg File:1646008.jpg File:1645958.jpg Fun.jpg Category:Cartoons